Study on Violin
by Camus Deverseau
Summary: Neuf mois. Cela faisait déjà neuf mois que Sherlock était mort. Neuf mois que John retourne dans sa tête le scénario de son suicide en cherchant à le sauver. John/Sherlock ... obviously [homophobes ... y a des homophobes qui regardent Sherlock? XD]
1. Fake

**Nom de la Fanfiction:**

Study in Violin

**Chapitre 1:**

Fake

**Disclamer:**

Oui oui la BBC tout ça tout ça on leur dira XD

**Note de l'auteur:**

Yaoi comme d'habitude :D

* * *

Neuf mois déjà. Cela faisait neuf mois que Sherlock était mort. Neuf mois et John continuait d'aller au cimetière deux fois par semaine. Il nettoyait les tags sur sa tombe, car souvent un des gens s'amusaient à venir marquer « fake » sur la stèle de marbre. Il avait rédigé un article sur son blog... « Study on Violin » où il relatait sa version des faits. Sur la page virtuelle, écrit noir sur blanc, les mots qu'il avait prononcé sur la terre consacrée qui recueillait son meilleur ami : « personne ne me convaincra jamais que tu m'aies menti. ». Cette phrase sonnait comme l'épitaphe qu'il n'y avait pas sur l'édifice qui couronnait sa tête. Il changeait les fleurs aussi... et pendant des semaines... il avait pleuré.

Il lui semblait que sa vie s'était arrêtée ce jour maudit où Moriarty avait disparu en réussissant son dernier tour, tuer Sherlock Holmes. Ou plus précisément, en le poussant au suicide. John aurait accepté n'importe quelle fin. … mais celle-ci était trop horrible, trop irréelle. Et pour terminer le tableau, Jim Moriarty n'avait plus refait surface, concluant l'affaire de telle manière que le grand public interprète la chose comme il l'avait prévu. Plus de Sherlock Holmes... plus de machinations...plus de Moriarty...

Mais quelque chose ne collait pas. Après examen de la situation, Lestrade n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur le soit-disant acteur que Sherlock avait engagé. Il s'avéra d'ailleurs que Richard Brooks n'existait pas vraiment. Cet homme s'était volatilisé en même temps que Sherlock lui aussi... en même temps que Moriarty. Plus étrange encore, il n'y avait aucune trace du code surpuissant que l'homme avait utilisé pour cambrioler les piliers de Londres. Ils avaient fini par coincer l'un des hackers qui avait participé à l'affaire et ce dernier avait tout avoué. Il dit à la police tout ce qu'il savait, il n'avait jamais vu Moriarty mais avait décrit sa voix au téléphone. Il n'y avait pas de code. Le pire de tout, à la fin du premier mois... ce fut la visite de la CIA, qui vint les interroger à propos de la disparition de Moriarty. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'ils essayaient de coincer ce malade... Et ils arrivèrent avec des preuves de ses agissements bien antérieures à l'implication de Sherlock... Et la vérité fut enfin publiée partout.

John était anéanti. Si Moriarty existait bel et bien -ce dont il n'avait jamais douté- alors Sherlock était mort en vain. La vérité avait fini par éclater au grand jour... alors pourquoi ? Sarah était venue le voir et ils s'étaient remis ensemble. Sans Sherlock pour interférer, tout ce passait plus ou moins bien. En tout cas beaucoup mieux. En fait Sarah était la béquille de sa vie détruite. Il s'était remis à boiter au fil des semaines. Il ne pouvait à présent plus se déplacer sans sa cane. Les cauchemars, eux aussi, avaient refait leur retour. Il admirait le courage et la patience de Sarah de calmer chaque nuit qu'il passait chez elle, les réveils en sursaut et les visions d'horreur qui les déclenchaient.

Sans cesse il revoyait Sherlock en haut de cet immeuble. Cent fois il avait refait le scénario dans sa tête. Mais quoi que son cerveau puisse imaginer … il n'arrivait pas à le retenir de sauter. Et ses tentatives étaient de plus en plus désespérées. Une nuit, avant de se réveiller, John s'était regardé dans cette rue, face à l'hôpital... et il avait jeté le téléphone par terre pour lui crier qu'il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre. Et la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux. Il s'était senti coupable... coupable pour Sherlock, coupable pour Sarah. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il avait compris que Sherlock avait toujours été plus qu'un ami... ou même qu'un meilleur ami. Les nuits qu'il passait chez Sarah s'espacèrent lentement et il refusa qu'elle vienne les passer à Baker Street.

Les larmes s'étaient taries en quelques semaines et avaient fait place au vide. Un trou béant dans sa poitrine qui semblait vouloir l'absorber tout entier. Sherlock avait payé deux ans de loyer à Mrs Hudson juste avant de disparaître, mettant John à l'abri du besoin. Mais vivre au 221B était une torture. Une torture à laquelle il refusait de mettre fin. Dans une tentative désespérée de rendre l'appartement plus vivant, il avait tenté -et Sherlock s'était certainement retourné dans sa tombe- de faire sonner le violon. Il s'était vite rendu compte que cela ne servait à rien, ne sortirent que quelques notes grinçantes. Déçu, il était allé ranger le violon dans la chambre de Sherlock, ne supportant plus de le voir posé près de la fenêtre. A présent, il était assis sur le lit et regardait autour de lui...

Plus de deux ans qu'il vivait ici et il n'avait jamais dépassé le pas de la porte de cette pièce. Il savait intuitivement que tout avait une place, mais il fallait admettre que l'organisation de la pièce laissait penser qu'une bombe avait explosé quelque part. Il sourit doucement, les mains jointes sur ses cuisses. Mrs Hudson était venue faire le ménage, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Peut être était-ce pour cela qu'on apercevait le sol, habituellement couverts de papier, partitions, notes, croquis dessinés à la hâte... Tout était posé sur la commande à présent. Le lit était fait et la table de chevet avait disparu sous un énorme carton qui contenant le matériel scientifique habituellement dispersé dans la cuisine. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Ici, tout ressemblait à Sherlock, c'était à la fois oppressant et rassurant. Il ferma les yeux et un instant, il s'autorisa à imaginer ce qu'il aurait dit en le trouvant ainsi dans sa chambre... Ne trouvant pas de scénario satisfaisant, il finit par s'allonger sur le lit sans s'en rendre compte et s'endormit profondément.

* * *

Les coups de feu résonnaient de toute part, impossible de se mettre à couvert, une balle explosa son épaule et il se réveilla en sursaut, haletant, en sueur, au son d'une porte qui claqua avec un bruit de tonnerre. Puis la voix de Lestrade, celle de Mycroft également, leur timbre tremblant, la panique dans leur ton.

- « La porte était ouverte, John doit être là ! »

« Allez le chercher, je m'occupe de lui ! »

« Faites pression sur la plaie, maintenez-le éveillé. »

Un cri de douleur, John se leva, le cœur battant, il se dirigea vers la porte en entendant les bruits de pas monter vers sa chambre. Sortant de celle de Sherlock à la hâte, il stoppa net un mouvement en suspens … Lestrad et Donnovan maintenaient par terre un homme qui saignait abondamment... Un homme dont le visage l'avait hanté depuis neuf mois... Le visage de Sherlock Holmes.


	2. Since you are gone

******Nom de la Fanfiction:**

Study in Violin

******Chapitre 2:**

Since you are gone

******Disclamer:**

Oui oui la BBC tout ça tout ça on leur dira XD

******Note de l'auteur:**

Veuillez noter que, comme beaucoup de séries, je regarde « Sherlock » en VO, certaines phrases seront écrites en anglais, notamment les jurons (John passe notamment son temps à jurer avec les mots « bloody » « god » et « jesus » je ne sais pas comment ils ont traduit ça dans la VF et je ne veux pas le savoir XD) donc ne vous étonnez pas si ça vous fait bizarre. Je tacherai de les mettre en italique

* * *

Ses jambes se dérobèrent soudainement sous lui, il entra en collision avec le sol. Il devait être en train de faire un autre cauchemar, c'était la seule explication plausible. Pourtant un gémissement de douleur s'adressa au sergent Donnovan lorsqu'elle pressa énergiquement une écharpe roulée en boule contre l'épaule du détective. Lestrade tourna la tête vers lui et cria vers l'escalier où Mycroft réapparaissait.

« Holmes ! Il est en bas !. Docteur Watson... Ah non s'il faut vous réanimer aussi on ne va pas s'en sortir, réagissez bon sang ! »

Réagir... Le mot tournait en boucle dans l'esprit complètement vide de John... Réagir... mais réagir comment ? Sherlock était mort ! Il en était sûr... il l'avait vu, couché sur les pavés de ce trottoir. Il avait ses cheveux tremper dans son propre sang, son visage maculé de rouge. Il avait pris son pouls, qu'il n'avait pas pu sentir. Les infirmiers l'avaient emmené loin de lui … puis lui avait annoncé sa mort dans ce couloir glacé. Mycroft avait reconnu le corps à la morgue... Mycroft … La lumière se fit... Il n'avait plus vu le corps de Sherlock après qu'il ait quitté ce maudit trottoir... même le jour de l'enterrement le cercueil était resté obstinément clos. Avant même d'avoir fini de mener sa réflexion, son regard croisa celui du détective. Il se leva, et ses réflexes de médecins reprirent le dessus, il attrapa en vitesse sa trousse d'urgence et écarta Donnovan, prenant sa place au dessus du corps.

« Sherlock, je te jure que si tu claques maintenant, c'est moi qui te tue ! »

Un rire étouffé par la douleur, quelque chose qui ressemble à un « pas logique » qui lui valut une pression douloureuse sur la paie en guise de représailles. Mycroft faisait à présent les cents pas au pieds de l'escalier et Lestrade passa un genoux sous la tête de Sherlock pour l'aider à respirer.

« Il faut appeler une ambulance. »

« On ne peut pas faire ça, Watson. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le fait qu'il soit en vie ne relève pas exactement du domaine publique ! »

Un juron grossier échappa au médecin alors qu'il tirait un fil chirurgical à l'intérieur de son aiguille. Il ne savait pas exactement comment il avait retiré la balle et endigué l'hémorragie mais il avait réussi. Sally revint de la cuisine avec une serviette humide et commença à éponger le sang qui s'étalait sous la chemise du détective, que le médecin avait déchirée à la hâte. Une fois la peau albâtre débarrassée du liquide vital mais poisseux, John put commencer ses points de suture, et manifestement, se faire recoudre à vif ne devait pas être des plus agréables. Mais à part des compresses stériles et du désinfectant, il n'était pas vraiment équipé pour sauver la vie de quelqu'un et Sherlock pouvait s'estimer heureux que son colocataire ait fait l'Afghanistan.

« Il est hors de danger ? »

« Il lui faudrait une perfusion sanguine …. Mais il se remettra de toute façon... » bredouilla John.

« Je vais demander à Molly de nous fournir le nécessaire... » dit la voix blanche de Mycroft. « Je file à Barts. »

Il remit prestement son chapeau sur sa tête et sortit de l'appartement d'un pas mal assuré.

« Emmenons le sur le lit. »

Il passa les bras sous les aisselles de son ami tandis que Lestrade soulevait ses pieds et ils hissèrent Sherlock sur sa couche. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, seulement bercés par la respiration difficile du blessé. Les mains de John se mirent alors à trembler, et sans un regard à Lestrade... Il s'entendit prononcer ces mots :

« Ai-je le droit à une explication ? Ou bien ce que le fait que mon meilleur ami ait imbibé le sol de son sang une deuxième fois ne relève pas du domaine public ? »

Grégory soupira doucement et se tourna vers lui, le sergent préféra aller nettoyer les linges qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Je ne savais pas non plus... je vous le promets. Pas plus que Mycroft... Nous vous l'aurions dit si nous savions que Sherlock était en vie. » Il fit une pause, Watson ne le regardait toujours pas, son regard était fixé sur Sherlock, qui s'endormait petit à petit. « Quelqu'un... semblait faire le ménage. Comme nous savions qu'il restait des hommes de Moriarty en Angleterre, nous avons collaboré avec le MI-6 pour tenter de les trouver et de les retrouver et de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais chaque fois que nous avions un nom, le concerné était tué ou livré à la police... ou expatrié aux États-Unis par la C.I.A... Alors nous avons cherché qui nous devançait et nous nous sommes retrouvé la semaine dernière nez à nez avec des agents d'Interpole ... Qui nous ont informé qu'ils poursuivaient un certain Moran... Et qu'ils étaient aidés par une espèce de fou furieux avec un cerveau aussi efficace qu'un ordinateur... »

Il fit une autre pause. John digéra l'info... Une semaine... Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il aurait pu se préparer à la réapparition de Sherlock s'il avait su... Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il resta silencieux.

« Ils vous expliqueront mieux que moi ce qui c'est passé exactement... je n'ai pas tout compris mais ...Pour le moment ils doivent s'assurer que Moran est mort. Ils viendront ici ensuite. »

John acquiesça et Sally revint avec des linges propres. John les prit machinalement, se leva, retira sa chemise à Sherlock et termina de nettoyer sa gorge et son torse rougis. Ses yeux accrochèrent son visage et sa main releva quelques mèches de cheveux humides pour dégager son front et sa tempe... aucune cicatrice. Sherlock avait donc organisé son suicide, sa disparition. S'il avait réellement heurté le sol, neuf mois au par avant, son visage serait encore marqué par la blessure. Donc ce n'était pas Sherlock qu'il avait vu tomber... ou du moins pas jusqu'au bout. Il réalisa alors que de là où il était, il avait entendu le choc au sol mais lorsqu'il avait vu le corps, il était déjà par terre. Il n'avait pas vu le choc en lui-même. Sherlock lui avait demandé de rester derrière le building qui lui avait caché la scène. C'était sûrement volontaire. Mais il n'aurait pas pu réussir ce tour de passe-passe tout seul.

« Qui était au courant ? » dit il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit

« Molly. Les agents américains nous ont dit qu'elle les avait aidé eux aussi. Apparemment elle a aidé Sherlock à disparaître. »

Molly qui était inconsolable. Molly qui ne voulait pas entendre parler de Sherlock. Molly qui quittait les pièces en courant lorsqu'on parlait de lui. Molly qui avait refusé de venir à son enterrement. Molly qui ne lui avait rien dit. John fouilla dans les poches de Sherlock et en sortit un blackberry dernier cri. Il l'alluma et se retrouva face à une demande de mot de passe. Instinctivement il essaya quelque chose de simple, trop simple pour que son ami l'utilise. « 221B ». Et le téléphone se déverrouilla sans faire d'histoire. Est-ce que Sherlock avait choisi son mot de passe lui-même ? Peu probable. Il tira la chaise du bureau près du lit et s'assit en fouillant dans la mémoire du téléphone. Rien. Il n'y avait que quelques sms sans signification pour lui, des suites de chiffres et de lettres qui devaient correspondre à un code. Puis il tenta d'entrer dans les e-mail. Un nouveau mot de passe... en six caractères. Animé par un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, il se dit que si le premier avait été aussi simple, celui là devait l'être aussi. Il essaya « holmes ». Message d'erreur. Presque sans réfléchir il écrivit « Watson » dans les cases blanches. « password accepted » … il émit un rire sans joie. Il y avait quelque chose d'affreusement douloureux dans le choix de ces mots de passe et de leur facilité. Mais connaissant Sherlock Holmes, qui aurait pensé à taper des choses aussi stupides et évidentes ?

Il y avait des messages de la C.I.A principalement. D'autres, envoyés par des expéditeurs inconnus et qui étaient codés. Enfin, il trouva les messages de Molly. De longs messages... Qui racontait tout ce qui se passait à Londres. Une ou deux lignes sur les gens de Scotland Yard, une ou deux autres sur elle. Puis des paragraphes entiers sur John. Ce qu'il faisait, comment il allait, ses observations sur le retour de sa claudication. Il apprit même qu'elle avait parlé avec Sarah, et que les deux femmes s'échangeaient régulièrement des messages à propos de lui. Elle lui faisait part du désespoir qui l'animait, le suppliait de révéler à son meilleur ami qu'il était vivant. « Je sais que tu ne peux pas faire ça, mais ce n'est pas juste ! Il a le droit de savoir ! » écrivait-elle. Il chercha les réponses de Sherlock mais ne trouva rien, même dans l'onglet des messages supprimés. Il soupira et mit le téléphone dans sa poche. Sa tête entre les mains, John ne savait plus quoi penser.

Des voix qu'il ne connaissait pas résonnèrent dans la cage d'escalier.

« Moran est mort, Mlle Hooper est restée à la morgue pour constater son décès. Il l'a eut. Une balle dans la hanche. Il est tout simplement tombé dans la Tamise. On l'a retrouvé quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, il essayait de s'extirper de l'eau. Nous avons attendu qu'il soit sur la berge et nous l'avons achevé. »

« Radical... »

« Effectivement. Je crois que quelqu'un là haut attend une transfusion sanguine, Mr Holmes. »

Il y eut un silence puis Mycroft monta les marches d'un pas lourd et précipité, avant d'apparaître dans la chambre. John prit la perfusion et retourna le bras que Sherlock face contre le plafond. Ce qu'il fit le fit bloquer. Visiblement, il n'était pas le seul à piquer ce bras... Elles n'étaient pas quotidiennes manifestement, mais elles étaient assez nombreuses tout de même. Son regard dévia sur un énorme hématome sur ses côtes, les bosses irrégulières suggéraient qu'il y en avait plusieurs de cassées et rien n'avait été soigné. D'autres marques, qui avaient virées au jaune, sur son estomac et sur sa hanche... _Jesus_... qu'il était maigre... Sherlock n'avait jamais beaucoup mangé... mais présentement, il ressemblait fâcheusement à un cadavre... John repoussa cette pensée et s'appliqua à mettre la perfusion en place. A vue d'œil, Sherlock avait dû perdre une dizaine de kilos. Il se retourna vers la porte de la chambre, deux gars en costard, à l'allure sévère, l'observait avec respect.

« Docteur John Watson, je suppose. »

« …. vous êtes ? »

« Billy Crow et Patrick Wilson. Interpole. Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de vous au cours des six derniers mois. »

« Ah oui ? » son ton était un peu raide, il en avait conscience mais il s'en fichait.

« Si vous aviez le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes fait traités d'imbéciles juste avant d'entendre que si vous étiez là nos affaires iraient dix fois plus vite.»

« Étonnant... » Il eut un rire jaune.

« Les explications attendront demain matin, vous êtes épuisé … Pouvons nous rester ici pour la nuit ? »

« Faites ce que vous voulez... »

Il s'assit près du lit, tirant la chaise si près que ses genoux touchaient le matelas. Il écouta ses « invités » quitter la pièce et fermer la porte derrière eux. Dans un mouvement machinal, il remonta le draps pour couvrir Sherlock. Pour la deuxième fois en quelques heures... John s'assoupit dans la chambre de Sherlock.


	3. Numb

******Nom de la Fanfiction:**

Study in Violin

******Chapitre 3:**

Numb

******Disclamer:**

Oui oui la BBC tout ça tout ça on leur dira XD

**Note de l'auteur :**

merci à tous pour vos reviews :) j'espere que la suite vous plaira en tout cas moi je m'amuse comme une petite folle XD

* * *

Lorsque John Hammish Watson s'éveilla au son de son téléphone portable, qui dans la poche de sa veste avait décidé de le harceler, il avait mal partout. Son dos était douloureux, la chaise en bois avait imprimé ses membres sous les omoplates du médecin. Il ouvrit les yeux, devant lui dans le lit aux draps gris, dormait Sherlock. Le téléphone arrêta de sonner. John se frotta les yeux et détendit son dos pour en apaiser la douleur. Il les rouvrit, Sherlock était toujours là, son visage légèrement crispé dans une torpeur qu'on devinait désagréable. Son épaule bandée corroborant avec ses souvenirs des événements de la nuit... Il réalisa alors ce qui s'était passé... Sherlock était vivant... Sherlock avait passé les neufs derniers mois à travailler avec Interpole pour démanteler le réseau de Moriarty... Et la question revint... pourquoi ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé dans l'ignorance ? Pourquoi l'avoir écarté ? Pourquoi l'avoir laissé pleurer sa mort ? Une petite voix au fond de sa tête éclata d'un rire narquois « tu n'étais peut-être pas si important que tu le croyais. » Il la repoussa avec énergie. Il avait foi en Sherlock... Sherlock ne faisait jamais rien sans raison... « Mais il t'a abandonné à ta peine, neuf mois à te laisser sombrer dans ton chagrin. » Il mit une gifle mentale à la petite voix.

Sherlock gémit dans son sommeil et essaya de se retourner sur le côté, emmenant la perfusion toujours ancrée dans son bras. John sauta de sa chaise et le ramena sur le dos et garda sa main dans la sienne afin de la garder contre le matelas. Il y avait forcément une explication « made in Holmes » … Sherlock avait beau être sociopathe il avait tout de même conscience de la souffrance d'un deuil. Et John se savait suffisamment proche de lui pour que son ami ne cherche pas volontairement à lui faire du mal... Le téléphone se remit à sonner. Il le sortit de sa poche et décrocha.

« Allô ? »

« John ! Ça fait une demi heure que je t'appelle ! Où est tu ? »

« Sarah... euh … je suis chez moi... » Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait confirmation.

« Tu étais de service à huit heures trente ce matin ! Il est presque dix heures ! »

« Dix... _Oh God_... Sarah … je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu prévenir … Il... s'est passé quelque chose cette nuit, rien de grave rassure-toi. » mais Sarah ne serait pas dupe, elle entendait parfaitement le tremblement de sa voix. Sa main se serra autour de celle de Sherlock. « Je …. je ne peux pas t'expliquer pour le moment... c'est trop compliqué... »

« John, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas pris de vacances depuis neuf mois... est ce que je peux prendre ma semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui ? J'ai des choses à régler... »

« On se voit toujours ce soir ? »

Il eut un moment de panique.

« NON ! …. oh pardon Sarah mais... tu ne peux pas passer à la maison ce soir …. »

« On … peut se voir dehors si tu préfères... »

« Sarah... Je te promets de t'expliquer quand je saurais quoi faire... pour le moment je voudrais que tu restes en dehors de ça. »

« Très bien comme tu voudras... » Son ton était calme mais elle raccrocha sans autre forme de procès.

John soupira et se passa la main sur la figure. Puis resta un instant immobile à fixer Sherlock, il était réveillé et le regardait de ses satanés yeux gris. Il eut un sursaut, ne s'attendant pas à le voir s'animer aussi tôt... mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas été très discret. Les yeux du détective se baissèrent sur leurs mains jointes, ceux de John suivirent... il retira prestement sa main. Celle de son ami resta ouverte, face au plafond, vide. Il fallut un effort au brun pour remonter son regard jusqu'au visage du militaire.

« Enlève là... »

« Qu... quoi ? »

« L'aiguille... enlève la ... »

Il regarda la perfusion... elle était vide à présent... il n'avait pas de raison de ne pas obtempérer. Il s'exécuta, et son colocataire se détendit visiblement, repliant son bras contre lui. Il y eut un silence pesant.

« Alors... » John s'éclaircit la gorge et s'efforça d'esquisser un sourire... qui était affreusement douloureux. « Tu es en vie... »

« Oui... »

C'était tout ? Neuf mois d'absence à se faire passer pour mort et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'était « oui je suis vivant » ? Il dût apercevoir la colère dans les yeux bleus de John car il baissa les siens vers les draps.

« Ils ont eut Moran ? »

« Oui. Il est mort. »

« C'est certain ? »

« Molly le garde à la morgue... J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle faisait la différence entre un vrai mort et un mort qui a l'intention de continuer à vivre... »

« Tant mieux... »

Son visage était impassible mais le soulagement qui transparut malgré lui dans sa voix troubla Watson. Un nouveau silence.

« Sherlock... je crois que tu me dois au moins... »

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui au moment où Sherlock ouvrait la bouche pour parler. Un des hommes en costard de la veille se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Le cadet des Holmes ferma la bouche et regarda l'intrus avec ce regard insondable qui appelait les réponses.

« Il est bel et bien mort, Mlle Hooper a appelé pour nous donner les résultats de l'autopsie. »

« Bien. » Son regard se fit insistant et le dénommé Patrick ressortit de la pièce. « C'était nécessaire. »

John mit quelques secondes pour comprendre que Sherlock s'adressait à lui et qu'il répondait à la phrase qu'il n'avait pas pu terminer. Mais il en resta là.

« Nécessaire... » Il eut un petit rire sans joie en s'adossant à la chaise, dans l'attente de la suite.

Mais le détective semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Tant pis, il pouvait jouer à ça lui aussi. Il allait jouer à la statue jusqu'à ce que le brun se décide à parler. Les minutes passèrent et John réalisa que des deux... C'était lui qui avait le plus à se plaindre … Mais son ami en avait certainement beaucoup plus à raconter. Il pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau traiter les informations. Et il comprit qu'il ne savait pas où commencer son récit.

« Que c'est il passé avec Moriarty ? »

Alors Sherlock soupira, ses longues mains frottèrent vigoureusement son crane puis il riva son regard sur la fenêtre en face de lui et commença à parler d'une voix presque … automatique.

« Il a été … plus malin que moi. » il fit une pause. « Et il a bien failli m'avoir... Il n'y avait pas de code, John. Je pensais pouvoir le renverser avec ça, j'avais même trouvé ce fameux code, pendant un instant j'ai cru... Oh putain John on était les maîtres de L'univers... sur le toit de cet immeuble, on détenait un code qui permettait d'ouvrir et de fermer tous les systèmes informatiques en quelques lignes... Lui pour le mal, moi pour le bien... Il avait réussit à retourner ma vie à me piéger … à monter tous les gens que je connaissais contre moi... Non, je sais, pas toi... » ajouta-t-il en voyant John ouvrir la bouche pour protester. « Mais quelque part... je pense que Moriarty s'en fichait … Il avait compris qu'il pouvait se servir de toi pour m'atteindre mais tu n'avais aucun pouvoir alors si tu continuais de croire en moi ça lui était égal. »

John eut une moue vexée mais ne dit rien. Ainsi il n'était pas important dans le plan de Moriarty... l'information avait un goût amère... mais il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait voulut qu'il en soit autrement... Sherlock continuait de fixer la fenêtre.

« Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à Lestrade mais s'il était contre moi, il pouvait me coffrer. Je sais qu'il a utilisé Mycroft pour m'avoir donc quelque part, il avait réussi à le retourner contre moi, lui aussi. Cette journaliste ne comptait absolument pas mais elle allait pouvoir me détruire par les médias... Il a quand même essayé de te faire retourner ta veste... Pour m'achever. Mais toute sa machination n'avait de sens que si le code existait. Parce que si j'avais le code, c'était une lutte à armes égales. Je pouvais tout renverser, je pouvais m'en sortir... Mais .. » Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, la pilule n'était toujours pas passée. « Il n'y avait pas de code. Toute sa machination avait juste pour but de me détruire, il n'y avait pas d'enjeu plus grand... Il voulait juste me voir tomber... » Il fit une nouvelle pause. « Il m'a laissé trois messages. ''I owe you'' »

« La pomme dans l'appartement ! »

« Un autre à Scotland Yard. Un troisième sur le mur ... »

« Avec les ailes... »

« Oui. » il eut un petit sourire en coin. « Trois messages. Au début je n'avais pas compris exactement ce qu'ils impliquaient, mais je savais qu'il voulait ma perte alors je suis allé voir Molly pour lui demander de m'aider. A maquiller ma mort... au cas où je sois obligé de me suicider pour ses beaux yeux... »

« Pourquoi trois messages ? »

« Trois messages, trois tireurs, trois victimes. » Il passa ses mains sur son visage, dépité. « Quand j'ai enfin compris qu'il n'avait presque rien eu à faire pour mettre le doute partout autour de moi... Quelques hackers, une enfant qui crie, des faux articles de journaux.. c'était trop tard. Il avait posté trois hommes qui attendaient une chose : me voir tomber du haut de cet immeuble, sinon … ils tiraient. »

« Sur qui Sherlock ? »

« Sur Lestrade, sur Mrs Hudson... » sa voix trembla, il fit une pause pour se reprendre puis tourna ses yeux gris vers John qui venait de comprendre. « Je te l'ai dit... il n'avait pas besoin que tu retournes ta veste, ça l'aurait sans doute beaucoup amusé que tu m'abandonnes mais …. Il n'en avait pas besoin. Il t'avait en joue depuis le début. »

« Et tu as sauté... »

« Parce que j'aurais pu encaisser la mort de Lestrade... parce que je m'en serais voulu à vie d'être responsable de la mort de Mrs Hudson... Mais je ne pouvais pas …. » Il pinça les lèvres et secoua la tête, manifestement les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. John avait la gorge noué, il se tordait les mains, mal à l'aise. « Alors je me suis retourné vers lui et je lui ai dit que tant qu'il était en vie je pouvais toujours renverser la vapeur... La il s'est collé son propre canon dans la bouche et il s'est fait sauter la cervelle... Et je n'avais plus aucune possibilité d'empêcher... alors j'ai texté Molly... et tu es arrivé. Tu ne devais pas revenir... mais comme tu étais là je n'avais plus le choix, il fallait que je joue le jeu jusqu'au bout... La suite tu la connais... »

« Non... la suite … j'ai essayé de te convaincre de ne pas sauter, tu m'as soutenu que tu étais un imposteur et tu t'es suicidé ! »

John ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il criait... Dans le salon, Lestrade rentra la tête dans les épaules, il entendait la détresse du docteur dans sa voix, comme il l'avait vu sur son visage pendant des mois. Donnovan était partie au matin, Mycroft était étrangement silencieux. Les deux gorilles d'Interpole faisaient semblant de ne rien entendre... mais l'atmosphère de la pièce était lourde, très lourde, et elle présageait l'orage.

« Tu es tombé de ce satané immeuble, tu t'es jeté dans le vide ! Je t'ai entendu heurter le sol ! Je t'ai vu étalé dans ton propre sang sur un PUTAIN de trottoir ! J'ai pris ton pouls ! Ton poignet était... » Il s'arrêta soudain. « glacé... » Il releva la tête vers Sherlock. « Glacé … un cadavre... mort de plusieurs heures ! Mais comment ai-je pu ….. »

« C'était le seul détail qui m'inquiétait mais tu n'y as plus pensé... »

« Mais j'ai vu ton visage... »

« Maquillé, Molly et moi avons habillé et maquillé un homme qui pouvait vaguement me ressembler... dans la précipitation, et avec le choc les quelques secondes où tu as vu ''mon'' visage ont suffit. »

« Et on ne m'a plus laissé voir ton corps... »

« Non... Mycroft s'est rendu compte de la supercherie mais il a identifié le corps comme étant le mien. Il n'a pas cherché plus loin... Il a du comprendre que détenir des informations sur moi me nuirait à nouveau. »

« Sherlock... Je me fous de savoir qui a fait quoi... il y a une chose qu'il faut que je sache... » la colère déformait sa voix, le détective frémit... il savait que cette partie allait très mal passer. « Si j'ai bien suivi …. vous avez emprunté un cadavre à la morgue... celui de Moriarty était resté sur le toit … Sherlock … J'ai porté ton cercueil, il y avait quelqu'un dedans, ne me dit pas le contraire.. »

Il prit une longue inspiration et ses yeux bleus dardèrent ceux de Sherlock qui tourna la tête de l'autre côté de la chambre, crispé.

« Sherlock Holmes... Qui est enterré à ta putain de place ? »

* * *

…..A votre avis ? XDDDD


	4. Blackmail

**Nom de la Fanfiction :  
**Study on violin**  
**

**Chapitre IV :  
**Blackmail

**Disclamer :  
**La BBC détient les droits, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fanficteuse !**  
**

**Note de l'auteur:  
**Et c'est parti pour une grosse colère  
Merci à ceux qui ont posté des reviews! n'hésitez pas à continuer et faites tourner si vous le pouvez! :p

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était abattu sur la chambre. Sherlock regardait du côté vide du lit, refusant de regarder John dans les yeux, tandis que le visage de celui ci se transformait petit à petit, passant pas toutes les nuances des émotions humainement possibles. Il parla... sa voix était étrangement calme, mais blanche.

« Sherlock … QUI … est enterré à ta place ? »

Il détachait chaque Syllabe comme s'il s'agissait d'un mot à part entière. Sherlock resta un instant immobile, la tension était palpable jusque dans le salon... et si la réponse de Sherlock ne passa pas les murs de la chambre... la réaction de John manqua de les faire tomber .

« MORIARTY ? TU ES EN TRAIN DE ME DIRE QUE J'AI ENTERRE MORIARTY? »

Le détective rentra imperceptiblement la tête dans les épaules. Il s'était attendu à ce que John crie... Mais il n'avait pas pensé que sa colère le toucherait autant.

« Par l'enfer Sherlock ! Tu m'as laissé pour lui à l'Eglise ! Tu m'as laissé porter son cercueil ! Tu m'as laissé l'enterrer, mettre la première poignée de terre... tu m'as laissé …. APRES TOUT CE QU'IL NOUS A FAIT TU M'AS LAISSE PLEURER SUR SA TOMBE ! »

« Je sais... »

sa voix était faible, on y percevait le regret et la douleur mais John était en état de choc et il se fichait pas mal de la culpabilité de son ami. Il tituba presque jusqu'à la chaise et se laissa tomber dessus, il sembla qu'il s'était cassé la voix lorsqu'il ressortit le visage de ses mains qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir enfoui.

« Je suis allé... sur ta tombe... deux fois pas semaine... pendant neuf mois... » Il semblait qu'il hésitait entre se mettre à pleurer et se laisser aller à un nouvel accès de colère. « Je t'ai parlé …. Chaque fois... parfois pendant des heures entières... à genoux ou accroupi devant la stèle... Je venais te voir... je n'arrivais pas à accepter que tu puisses être mort... J'aurais... j'aurais supporter n'importe qui dans cette tombe mais lui …. LUI SHERLOCK ! »

« JE SAIS ! Mais c'était la seule solution, la seule ! » Il avait fait sursauter John. Sa voix avait claqué dans l'air, il s'était promis de laisser John l'accabler de reproches mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« MAIS QUELLE SOLUTION ? LA SOLUTION DE QUOI ? TU AURAIS PU METTRE N'IMPORTE QUI DANS CETTE TOMBE ! N'IMPORTE QUI ! »

« Bien sûr que non... »

« Quoi ? » il émit un rire méprisant. « Personne d'autre n'était digne d'habiter la tombe de Sherlock Holmes, le reste du monde est trop stupide pour avoir ce droit ? »

« Non, mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu aurais deviné ce qui c'était tramé... Je savais que tu chercherais à savoir pourquoi je m'étais suicidé et la disparition d'un cadavre à la morgue de Barts ne serait pas passé inaperçu. Tu aurais cherché ce cadavre, tu l'aurais trouvé. Tu aurais été frappé par sa ressemblance et tu aurais vu ses blessures et constaté leur caractère post mortem. Et tu aurais su ! »

« ET ALORS ? J'avais le droit de savoir ! Ça faisait plus d'un an qu'on vivait ensemble, j'ai accepté tous tes travers et je les ai supporté alors que n'importe qui serait devenu fou à habiter avec toi ! J'ai sacrifié à peu près tout ce à quoi j'avais le droit de prétendre pour tes beaux yeux. Une vie normale, un travail et une relation stable ! Tout ça pour te suivre partout en courant dans Londres pour résoudre des affaires plus sordides les unes que les autres ! Pour te regarder prouver à quel point tu es intelligent et à tenir le second rôle parce que ça t'amusait que je te suive partout comme un chien ! Tu n'avais … pas … le droit... de me laisser dans l'ignorance ! »

« Mais il le fallait John ! pourquoi tu ne vois pas ce qui te crèves les yeux ! tu vois mais tu n'observes pas ! »

« Alors explique moi ! donne moi une bonne raison pour laquelle je devrais accepter ce dernier foutage de gueule ! »

« … » Sherlock soupira, John s'efforça de lui donner le temps de formuler sa réponse. « Je te l'ai dit tu étais dans la ligne de mire de Moran... Je n'avais aucun moyen de savoir -à l'époque- qui Moriarty avait engagé pour vous tuer et s'ils étaient fidèles à leur chef. Si c'était le cas, il y avait des chances pour qu'ils se vengent sur leurs victimes. Il fallait donc que je fasse disparaître Moriarty pour qu'on ait aucune preuve de sa mort. Molly a remis le cadavre qui m'a remplacé à la morgue et moi j'ai attendu dans le camion... »

« le camion ? »

« Oui le camion poubelle qui était juste derrière toi ... »

Silence. Un sourire en coin.

« Dis le .. »

« Tu étais bien à ta place au milieu des ordures ! »

« Ça t'a fait du bien ? »

« Beaucoup. » Il eut un sourire fatigué mais sincère.

« Parfait. Donc... J'ai sacrément bien fait d'avoir recours à ce stratagème. Tu avais le colonel Moran aux fesses. Ce type avait pour ordre de continuer à te suivre partout pendant un an pour s'assurer que tu meures si jamais je réapparaissais. Moriarty a donc disparu dans ma tombe, aucun cadavre ne manquait à Barts … j'étais en vie et je pouvais commencer le ménage dans ses rangs... C'était de loin le meilleur calcul... même si ça impliquait de te faire souffrir deux fois... pour ma ''mort'' et pour ma ''résurrection'' ... »

John avait à nouveau le visage dans les mains, ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et blonds, gratta l'arrière de sa tête un bref instant puis se redressa pour le regarder en face.

« Ce que tu es en train de me dire c'est que tout ce que tu as fait... Tu l'as fait pour me sauver la vie... C'est ça ? » Il laissa un silence mais Sherlock se contenta de fixer son regard au sien, sans répondre. « J'y arrive pas... j'arrive pas à te pardonner... Je t'en veux Sherlock je t'en veux plus que je n'en ai jamais voulu à personne et tu as de la chance d'être blessé parce qu'il y a des poings dans la gueules qui se perdent... »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir... »

« QUOI ? »

« Je n'avais pas prévu de revenir. » répéta Sherlock en détournant les yeux.

« Tu viens répandre ton sang sur notre plancher, me dire que ça fait neuf mois que tu bosses avec interpole pour court-circuiter Moriarty et tu reviens pour m'expliquer le pourquoi du comment puis me dire que tu ne voulais pas revenir ? Mais si tu ne veux pas rester ici barre-toi Sherlock ? Prend ta perf' et tes cartons et casse-toi d'ici ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire... »

« Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer très vite sinon je te fous à la porte, toi et ta clique de traîtres ! »

« Initialement je n'avais pas prévu de revenir.. Avant de sauter, lorsque j'ai conçu mon plan, je pensais que tu serais triste -du moins je l'espérais un minimum... vu ce que je m'apprêtais à faire... mais je pensais que tu surmonterais ma mort assez rapidement. D'autant que j'avais demander à Molly de suggérer à Sarah que maintenant que je n'étais plus là, il n'y avait plus rien pour interférer entre elle et toi. »

« …... Tu as organisé ma vie sentimentale avant de mourir ? tu manques vraiment pas du culot... »

« Peu importe, tu l'aimes bien, elle t'aime bien, et sans moi pour vous créer des problèmes ça pouvait marcher. »

« Tu t'es juste assuré que ça marche ... » Il ricana, dépité.

« J'ai changé d'avis... quand je vous ai vu avec Mrs Hudson au cimetière... »

« Tu... tu étais là ? »

« Oui, à une vingtaine de mètres, à l'ombre des arbres... »

« Je crois que je te hais... »

« Je t'ai entendu... Je t'ai entendu demander un miracle... pour que je ne sois pas mort... Et puis que quoi qu'on te dise tu ne croirais jamais à ma culpabilité... Je me suis dit que peut-être... quand j'aurais terminé... Et Molly m'envoyait des nouvelles de toi. Elle m'a supplié de tout te dire. Mais elle ne savait pas pour Moran. Quand elle m'a dit que tu ne te déplaçais plus sans ta canne j'ai compris que tant que je ne serais pas revenu tu irais mal... Alors j'ai mis les bouchées doubles... et je me suis mis interpole sur le dos. »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur l'un des gorilles d'Interpole justement. L'homme en costume le regarda Sherlock avec un air entendu.

« Nous allons devoir partir, on attend votre rapport en hauts lieux. »

« Laissez moi le temps de m'habiller. »

Sherlock se leva, vacillant, et enleva sa chemise complètement pour en chercher une autre mais John se palnta devant lui.

« Sherlock... tu n'es en état d'aller nul part ! »

« J'ai fait mes rapports dans des états pire que celui là. »

« Tu ne vas nul part ! Ordre du médecin ! » la voix de John trahissait sa panique.

« Soyez raisonnable Docteur Watson, il en va de la sécurité internationale. »

« Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire ! » répliqua ledit médecin avant de tourner des yeux brûlants de colère et de reproches à son colocataire. « Soyons raisonnables alors... Sherlock Holmes, si vous quittez cet appartement avant que j'ai décidé que j'accepte votre retour... vous n'en repasserez plus jamais la porte ! »


	5. Broken Wings

**Nom de la Fanfiction :**

Story in violin

**Chapitre V:**

Broken wings

**Disclamer :**

La BBC détient les droits mais elle nous les prête bien volontiers XD

**Note de l'auteur :**

Désolée pour le retard, examens à répétition! Je m'y remets! Merci pour vos reviews vous êtes géniaux! Vos avis sont très importants pour les auteurs de Fanfic on ne vous remerciera jamais assez!

* * *

_« Soyez raisonnable Docteur Watson, il en va de la sécurité internationale. » _

_« Comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire ! » répliqua ledit médecin avant de tourner des yeux brûlants de colère et de reproches à son colocataire. « Soyons raisonnables alors... Sherlock Holmes, si vous quittez cet appartement avant que j'ai décidé que j'accepte votre retour... vous n'en repasserez plus jamais la porte ! »_

Un silence pesant s'abatit sur la chambre à coucher alors que Sherlock s'immobilisait, comme pétrifié, sa chemise déchirée à la main, ses yeux fixés sur John qui jusqu'ici ne lui avait jamais fait de chantage. Patrick laissait passer son regard de l'un à l'autre. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait. De l'extérieur, on aurait cru que Sherlock était simplement trop choqué pour réagir. Mais en réalité il évaluait la situation. S'il partait, John Watson je rayait de sa vie pour de bon. Ca avait du bon, dans le sens où il ferait enfin le deuil de leur amitié et ne serait plus impliqué dans ses enquêtes et donc il serait en sécurité. D'un autre côté il avait passé neuf mois à courir le monde pour pouvoir revenir, justement ... Et il n'avait pas d'autres raisons que celle de revoir John à invoquer pour justifier son pied de nez à Interpole...

Il n'arrivait pas à définir si le docteur était sérieux ou s'il pouvait négocier le beurre et l'argent du beurre... Mais pour une fois, il n'abdiquait pas. Il restait planté devant lui, sa jambe valide fermement ancrée dans le sol pour soulager celle qui menaçait de flageller. Ses yeux fixaient fermement le visage du blessé, ils refusaient de rejoindre le sol. Il ne se mit pas à soupirer non plus... Il attendait sa décision, résolu à lui tenir tête. Alors, toujours en silence, Sherlock s'assit à nouveau sur le lit.

Son colocataire se détendit et soupira de soulagement. Il s'approcha de lui et commença à lui défaire ses bandages. Il fallait changer les compresses ensanglantées pour des propres. Ses doigts tremblaient, il serra le poing puis l'ouvrit à nouveau pour les calmer, mais rien à faire. Sherlock jeta juste un coup d'oeil à ses mains et il avait compris. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Il n'y en avait jamais eut besoin entre eux pour se dire les choses vraiment importantes. Les mots qui brûlaient de sortir, les "je ne veux pas te perdre maintenant" s'étouffèrent dans la gorge de John mais n'atteignirent que le coeur attrophié de Sherlock.

" Holmes, interpole vous fera chercher si vous ne venez pas avec nous."

"J'écrirai un rapport complet et détaillé que j'enverrai directement à la personne concernée. Comme nous l'avions fait depuis la Russie, ou bien nous ferons une conférence par webcaméra comme en littuanie."

"Vous ne pouvez pas juste tourner le dos à l'organisation maintenant que vous êtes rentré chez vous!"

Il lui adressa un regard dédaigneux qui fit esquisser un mouvement de recul à l'agent puis il reporta son attention sur John qui tremblait toujours en débouchant les bouteilles d'antisceptique. Il croisa son regard et le médecin lui adressa un sourire presque désolé.

" Holmes... "

"Allez vous faire foutre, Wilson..."

Patrick Wilson lui asséna un regard courroucé puis tourna les talons, la porte claqua derrière lui et John laissa échaper la bouteille en plastique qu'il tenait à la main, la solution qu'elle contenait se répandit sur la moquette. Il se baissa pour la rammasser et ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux, longs, fins et froids de son ami. Il eut un nouveau sursaut et leva les yeux vers Sherlock, qui lui tendait le flacon.

" Je n'arrive pas à me faire à l'idée..."

"Tu auras le temps pour ça."

"Je suis sérieux, si tu quittes l'appartement, ne serait-ce que pour acheter du lait je te fous dehors..."

Il avait du se vouloir autoritaire ou menaçant, mais sa voix s'éteignait aux fil des syllabes. A la télévision, c'était le moment où l'ami disparu prenait dans ses bras celui qui retenait ses larmes ... Mais Sherlock, bien qu'il n'eut jamais vraiment eut de problème pour toucher John, n'était pas quelqu'un de tactile. Pire encore, il n'aurait pas compris la nécéssité du geste.

"Tu mériterais que je te frappe..."

"Fais le."

"Je n'ai pas l'énergie necessaire, mais ne t'étonne pas si je te colle mon poing dans la figure pour rien dans les semaines qui viennent. Tu sauras que c'est une réaction à retardement."

"C'est idiot. Frappe moi, qu'on en parle plus."

"Ca n'aurait pas le meme impact que si c'était spontané et de toute façon tu n'es pas en mesure de me dire ce que je dois faire."

"Très bien."

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire fin. Sherlock était heureux, il avait mal à l'épaule et John ne cherchait pas particulièrement à être doux avec lui... Mais il était rentré chez lui... chez eux... C'était terminé. Tout irait forcément beaucoup mieux à présent. Ses yeux se firent lourd, il avait du mal à les garder ouvert. Il entendit la voix de John lui dire de rester avec lui le temps de faire le pansement. Qu'il pourrait dormir dès qu'il aurait fini. Il perdit la notion du temps. Il nota le bruit des oreillers qu'on retape, puis se senti poussé en arrière. Sa tête rencontra le tissu et il se rendit compte qu'il avait déjà les yeux fermés. John se pencha au dessus de lui pour le recouvrir avec les draps.

Une main dans ses cheveux... quelque chose d'humide et de chaud sur sa tempe... et le bruit d'une porte qu'on referme.

* * *

John avait eut du mal à quitter la chambre après qu'il eut couché Sherlock. Il avait passé sa main dans les boucles brunes de son compagnon ... puis posé ses lèvres sur sa tempe... Et il n'avait pas réagit, trop épuisé par leur conversation. Il était resté là, debout, abattu. Puis il s'était secoué, après tout Sherlock était revenu, il n'allait pas disparaitre s'il allait prendre son petit déjeuner... Il avait donc tourné les talons, passé la porte puis posé sa main sur la poignée... Il n'eut pas la force de fermer la porte. Il la laissa ouverte et se rendit à la cuisine sans s'occuper de Lestrade, toujours assis dans le canapé du salon. Il avait mis la bouilloire en route par automatisme, deux tranches de pain de mie dans le grille-pain. Le policier s'avança vers lui en silence. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire et il sentait la tension qui prenait les épaules du blond, il la voyait rendre ses mouvements raides et peu naturels. Lorsque sa voix s'éleva, il sursauta et un mug blanc heurta le sol.

"Il est sorti d'affaire?... désolé je ne voulais pas vous faire peur..."

"Ils sont partis?" Le médecin se baissa pour nettoyer.

"Oui. Ils étaient furieux."

"Pas autant que moi."

"Je ne pensais pas qu'il resterait..." murmura Lestrade

John vida les morceaux de porcelaine de la tasse dans la poubelle et se redressa lentement. S'appuyant sur le plan de travail, les yeux fixés sur la bouilloire qui s'était mise à siffler il dit dans un souffle.

"Moi non plus..."

* * *

tou bi continioude!


End file.
